Nina The Wannabe Rebel
by dancingonathinline
Summary: "Fabian she's crazy! She wants me to pierce something with her and I'm scared of needles. And pain. And blood. And the smell of antiseptic."  My entry for AutumnReign's Unique New Challenge. Rated T for totally wicked!


**Authors Note- sooo this is for AutumnReign's Unique New Challenge which i really love her for making because it actually made me think a little. so i had read this oneshot where the house finds out nina has a tattoo and i knew i couldnt write something like that because its gotta b unique. then i started thinking wat else culd shock the house tht nina has. then i thought about a kid but thats been done to. so THEN i started thinking about nina having a piercing no one knew about but then i thought even THAT was too similar to the other stories. so THEN i started thinking wat if amber brought nina to the mall and MADE her pierce something. THUS MY ONESHOT IDEA WAS BORN! at 8 oclock in the morning. -sigh- here we go.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own HOA or Piercing Pagoda or Claires**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third Person POV<em>**

"Nina! Are you ready yet?" Amber sang up the stairs to her best friend.

"Not yet Amber. I'll be down in a sec." Nina replied.

"Hurry up the mall closes in six hours!" Amber screamed up the stairs after looking at her watch.

"Ok. Ok. I'm ready jeez." Nina said bouncing down the stairs.

Amber grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house barely letting her scream 'Bye Trudy' to their house mother.

They got into their cab and directed the driver to the mall. When they arrived Amber began dragging Nina into every story within seeing distance.

"Amber. Amber slow down we've got all day!" Nina cried out as Amber tried to drag her into the eighteenth store that hour.

"Fine Nina, but I swear if I leave here today with less then thirty pairs of shoes, we're coming back here tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Ugh! Fine! Can we at least go to Claire's? I saw a necklace there that I'd like to pick up."

"Oooh. Would this necklace happen to be the one that _Fabian _said would look good on you last week?" Amber asked teasing her BAF.

"Maybe...But I liked it before he said that so don't get to excited." Nina replied her words speeding up when she noticed the look on Amber's face.

"Okay Nina. Whatever you say. Let's go to Claire's."

Amber tugged on Nina's arm and the two friends ran through the mall to the acessories store. In front of Claire's however there was another store that caught Amber's eye.

"OOOH NINA LOOK A PIERCING PAGODA LET'S GO GET MATCHING PIERCINGS!" Amber screamed poitning to the Pagoda and jumping up and down.

"Um no."

"Why not? It'd be so cute!"

"Because piercings hurt really bad and they can get infected and when they get infected they get nasty and they don't look very cute then!"

"Nina stop fretting your piercing won't get infected. I've been here loads of times. See." Amber moved her hair back to reveal a row of piercings in each ear. She then lifted her shirt to show off her belly button piercing.

"You know that's gunna look terrible when you have kids." Nina reminded Amber pointing to her navel.

"Whatever Nina. You are piercing something today or I will scream."

"And I will run away screaming 'I'm free! My kidnapper has released me!'"

"Fabian likes piercings."

"No he doesn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure call him right now and ask if he likes piercings!"

"Ok I will." Amber replied pulling out her hot pink cellphone. She hit speed dial number nine and waited.

"Why do you have him so low on your speed dial?"

"Because we don't talk a lot. He hardly ever answers my calls."

"Hello?"

"Hey Fabian it's Amber. I'm with Nina and I'm trying to convince her to pierce something with me will you talk to her?"

"Sure put her on the phone."

"Hello? Fabian?"

"Yes?"

"Fabian she's crazy! She wants me to pierce something with her and I'm scared of needles. And pain. And blood. And the smell of antiseptic."

"Nina you'll be fine. It won't hurt that badly I promise. Piercings don't bleed unless they get infected which yours won't unless you stop cleaning it. And if you hate the smell of antiseptic Amber or I could clean it for you so you don't need to smell it on your hands afterwards. I promise you everything will turn out fine."

"Thanks Fabes. But seriously what should I pierce?"

"Just do something simple. Like your cartilage."

"Ok. Thanks again."

"No problem Neens. See you at home okay?"

"K bye."

"Bye."

"So how'd the conversation go?" Amber asked as Nina returned the cellphone to her.

"Don't act like you weren't listening the whole time. It went well. I'm only piercing my cartilage Amber. Nothing else."

"EEEEEP! COME ON LET'S GO!"

"Hey Cindy."

"Hey Amber! What are we doing today."

"Just one more cartilage piercing for me. And Nina's piercing her cartilage as well. It's her first piercing though."

"Ok cool. I'll go easy on you. Hi I'm Cindy." Cindy replied shaking Nina's hand.

"I'm Nina."

"Ok so if you girls would just come over and chose what type of earring you want we can get started."

"Amber what are you gunna get?"

"I'm going to get a diamond because it's my birthstone."

"Ugh I don't wanna do my birthstone though. I do not need to be reminded of all this Chosen One buisness whenever I look in the mirror."

"Get August then. It's a really pretty shade of green."

"You know, I think I will do that."

"Hey Cindy we're ready." Amber called out.

"What'll it be?" Cindy asked smiling.

"A diamond for me and a peridot for Nina."

"Sure thing. Who's going first?"

"Um can we both go at the same time? She's still a little nervous."

"Sure come on in."

Both girls walked into the Pagoda and sat in the plastic chairs. Cindy marked off spots on their ears where their piercings would be. When they nodded their apprval she had another worker come up to Amber while she walked over to Nina.

"Ok girls. Take a deep breath on three. One, Two, Three!" Cindy called out to both girls.

Nina heard a small click and felt a pressure in her ear. Then it was done.

"See Nina! That wasn't so hard!"

"Amber get me home now before I pass out."

"On it." Amber replied whipping out her phone and calling a cab. Soon enough they were back at Anubis House.

"Oh look if it isn't the princess of pink and the wannabe rebel!" Patricia snarled when they walked through the door. Nina went straight to her room while Amber screamed at Patricia. Soon enough it was ten o clock and both girls were asleep.

The next morning Nina woke up and knew she had to clean her piercing. She looked over to see Amber still asleep and knew it was best not to wake her. She went to find Fabian and ask him to clean it. She found him the the kitchen eating a banana.

"Hey Fabian, Can you-" She said holding the bottle of anitseptic in the air.

"Sure let me just toss this." He said holding up his banana peel. He threw out the peel and followed her to the bathroom.

He reached into the medicine cabinet and grabbed a Q-tip and squeezed some antiseptic onto the end. She lifted her hair away from her ear and he gingerly swabbed the piercing.

"Why don't you like the smell of antiseptic? You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." He said cleaning the other side of her ear.

"No it's fine. I was in the car with my parents during the accident. They got me out but I was badly hurt. I needed stiches in my arm and the smell still spooks me." She lifted her sleeve to reveal a long scar down her arm.

"I'm so sorry." He replied trailing his fingers over the scar.

"It's not your fault."

"I should go get ready." He replied breaking the steady silence between them.

"Yea me too." She said hopping off the sink where she had been perched.

"Oh and Nina."

"Yea?"

"Nice piercing. You do know peridot is my birthstone right?"

"I actually didn't. I should've known. Amber's the one who suggested it." They both laughed and walked back to their rooms smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-<strong>

**YAY! ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST! so i actually had this piercing done. and it got infected and i had to take it out. but before that wen i first got it my crush/future ex boyfriend made my day by telling me he liked my piercing and wen i changed the earring i changed it to his birthstone cuz thts wat he said i shuld change it to wen i asked. big mistake. i just thought itd b a cute little thing for nina to hav her ear pierced with a little piece of fabian. I actually dont even own the character cindy. she based of my cousin who actually works at piercing pagoda. she pierced my ear. and my moms. and my uncles. all in the same spot. and they all got infected. maybe its time to have a little talk with cindy. Also kids at school really call me the wannabe rebel cuz i pierced my ear and dyed my hair a very bright shade of pink. just a little background on the story. hope you enjoyed reading. **

**love you all!**

**-angela1997**


End file.
